


One Good Thing

by avuck



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Depression, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:47:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avuck/pseuds/avuck
Summary: She was the one who could make Mai happy.





	One Good Thing

**Author's Note:**

> I recently binged ATLAB, if that wasn't obvious.

Ty Lee was good at a lot of things, that which would be physically impossible for most others. Not only could she touch her toes, but her palms could lay flat on the floor as well. And then she could do the same the opposite way, with her back arched in a backward bend, snapping back to an upright position like gravity had never met her. She could balance a glass of water on her head, even run with it, suffering no disturbance. She could keep perfect form when walking across any thin surface, even a taught ribbon, far above her audience, without breaking a sweat. Handstands, while juggling flower pots with her feet? A sinch. And there was no struggle in scaling buildings at great heights, bonding across rooftops and flipping through the air with her long hair trailing in twists. The girl was an absolute wonder, so full of grace and balance in her movements. 

Most importantly she was the one who could make Mai happy. 

The acrobat was a good listener yes, but aside from that she never spoke down on Mai for her feelings. Not like her parents, who complained that she was too gloomy, that her presence was too draining. She wasn't trying to be so dreary, but there was always a deep, insecure sadness that she could never place jostling itself wherever she went. Being the pampered daughter of a noble she was, Mai's life knew an unwavering loneliness. She wasn't a social person, but most people made her feel worse anyway, like she was a freak for being stuck in such a drab mood. Like she wasn't trying hard enough to pretend she was happy with the life she had.

It was her luck that Ty Lee wasn't pushed away, but instead held steadfast at Mai's side. There were days when the taller girl would be absent for days from meeting her friend, and Ty Lee would somersault through her window to check on her. She always knew when Mai needed to talk, or when she just wanted the comfort of someone's presence. Nobody's company worked in settling her mood quite like Ty Lee's did.

Some nights Mai would unload, and Ty Lee would nod and interject with her support. Others they would sit together on the bed, Mai would let the other braid her hair, and she would lean her head into her touch. Sometimes she would cry, crumpling under the misery, and then Ty Lee would push her to turn around in the bed and suffocate her in a hug, stroking her half-done hair and shushing her sobs. She’d plant kiss planted on Mai’s forehead, and let her tears soak shoulder of her clothes.

Most nights they'd fall asleep next to each other, with Ty Lee's soft embrace keeping the taller girl secure at her side as they dreamt together. They'd often awaken tanked in limbs and long hair, the two girls being woven together through their sleepy hug and long braids.

Mai would sit up with a faint smile those mornings, pulling Ty Lee up to her lap and brushing a kiss to her drowsy lips. It was those mornings, waking up next to her that she could say she felt happy. She could forget what it was like to feel sad when she watched the still sleeping Ty Lee rouse slowly from her slumber, with the girl’s hand lazily clasped in her own, and a fluttering feeling in her heart.

**Author's Note:**

> No beta this time around. Also sorry this is so short. I haven't been writing much lately, so hopefully I can get back into the grove soon. I've already gotten started on a few things for BNHA and Violet Evergarden, so I'm getting there. 
> 
> Find me on tumblr as avuck, and feel free to ask for a fic!


End file.
